Those Mismatched Eyes
by Oceania-Princess
Summary: Alternate Universe! Harry Potter didn't show up to Hogwarts for his first year. Five years later, Snape is acting strange, before leaving only to return one week later, with two small children and a cat.


**Those Mismatched Eyes **

**Summary: **Harry Potter and his Aunt Petunia disappeared from Privet Drive, not One year after Harry was left on the Dursely's doorstep. Now 14 years later the oddest of things happen. Snape starts acting strange, before up and leaving not only the great hall but also the castle without a word to anyone where he is going only to return one week later, with two small children and a cat. What do these children have to do with Harry Potter and what has Snape been keeping secret from all including the Headmaster? Read on and find out!!!! _Alternate Universe_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the HP characters they are J.K.R's.

Rated: M for some adult themes

I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it.

--------------------------------

**Prologue **

The Great Hall was loud and noisy like any other Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts but the students had a reason for being even louder than usual, rumor had it that Harry Potter was to attend Hogwarts this year. Students from all houses were claiming that he would be in their house, that they would get the Boy-who-lived, which evidently started the catcalls across the hall.

"Albus!" hissed the Transfigurations Professor, Minerva McGonagall, at the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. "I'm not bringing in the First Years with them like this, calm them down before I get back", she ordered before turning sharply and leaving the hall.

Albus Dumbledore blinked dumbly after her for a minute before standing and shooting up red sparks in the air, gaining everyone's attention almost immediately.

"Thankyou, now if you will all talk calmly amongst yourselves until the first years arrive that will be very much appreciated."

It was about two minutes later when the doors of the great hall opened and the sorting started. Everything went as expected, that was until they got down to the P's and Harry Potter's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called for the fourth time, but no student came forward, which caused the noise level in the great hall to rise once again. Professor McGonagall turned and looked expectantly at the headmaster, whom shook his head sadly, before standing.

"Silence please", he called, his voice radiating over the entire hall, immediately gaining silence, "Thankyou, Please continue with the sorting professor"

McGonagall cleared her throat, before continuing.

_HP---BREAK---HP--- BREAK---HP--- BREAK---HP--- BREAK---HP--- BREAK---HP---_

"Albus where is he? You said you got a letter from him saying he was attending" hissed McGonagall

"I don't remember a letter, I thought you got one!" exclaimed the headmaster.

"The point is not who got the letter, but if he even got one in the first place and more importantly where he is now!" came Professor Snape sneered.

"Exactly my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed, before turning to an ancient looking book behind his desk, and flipping through it uncertainly

"Oh! Give it here" growled McGonagall, before snatching the book from the headmaster, and started to tap the book with her wand while muttering under her breath.

It was about two minutes later that she let out a gasp and glared at the headmaster

"If those muggles did anything to him to stop him from coming Albus, I'm holding you blame old man!" McGonagall hissed at him

Dumbledore blinked at her words before asking what was wrong.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong! A letter was sent to one Harry Potter Number Four Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, and yes it was opened, but Harry Potter no longer lives there he hasn't lived there since he was 5 years old. And the Hogwarts Registry can't find a known address for him. That's what's wrong!"

"Ooh my!" gasped Dumbledore. While all of the other professors gaped wordlessly...well except the Potions Master who blinked……..

--------------------------------


End file.
